Enterprise computing networks (enterprise networks) are networks deployed by enterprises (e.g., companies/businesses, universities, or other organizations) that enable users to, for example, share computing resources. Users within the enterprise premises (e.g., buildings, offices, production sites, etc.) locally access the network via endpoints/terminals (e.g., computers, mobile devices, etc.) that are connected to the enterprise network through a network attachment device within the premises. Often, an enterprise network is configured to interconnect multiple enterprise locations so that users at different locations can share computing resources.
Many enterprise networks are now configured to allow users to remotely access the network. In other words, the enterprise network allows user access through endpoints that are located at remote sites outside the enterprise premises. Remote sites may include, for example, a user's home or a public location that has Internet connectivity.